Conventionally, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-266642, for example, there has been known a vehicle in which an outside handle is turnably provided to a door outer panel constituting a door.
A latch device is provided at an end portion of the door. In a state where the door is closed, the latch device is engaged with a lock striker provided on a vehicle body side.
In addition, the outside handle is connected to the latch device through a wire or the like. Accordingly, when the outside handle is turned, tension acts on the wire, disengaging the latch device and the lock striker from each other, and thus the door can be opened.